Conversations between Friends
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Friendly Conversations Between the Victorious Gang
1. Chapter 1

Conversations between Friends : Volume 1

Jade & Cat

" So what happened with the guy umm Chuck or Charlie or some shit like that?" Jade asked

" Well we went to that new restaurant over on Hollywood Blvd some ritzy place where they make you wear a tie and shit Im all dolled up and this asshole is wearing cargo shorts a button up and by the looks of it his baby brother's tie like can you believe this fucking guy so we get our table and he doesn't even pull my chair out for me like hello I am a lady. So we order our food and the idiot asks the waiter for a burger and fries I just stared at him and told him it was the end of this date so I got up and left him there." Cat said.

" Wow Cat where do you find these idiots?" Jade asked

" Beats me so what's going on with you and Tori? she's been hanging around you alot as of late" Cat said.

" We had sex" Jade says

" What the fuck you and Vega had sex how did this come about?" Cat asked.

" Well it all started because Trina left her stranded at Space Zone you know the new arcade that they just opened I was up there with Hannah and Mona until they decided to leave so when I walked outside Vega was sitting on the curb.

Flashback

" Vega what the hell are you doing sitting out here by yourself its after 10" I said

" Trina " Tori said

" Nuff said come on ill take you home" I said

" You Jade West take me Tori Vega home? you're not going to kill me and leave my body on the side of the road are you?" Tori says

" As enticing as that sounds no im not Vega so get your ass in the car before I leave you here for the weirdos to get you" I said

" Thanks again for the ride Jade I really appreciate it" Tori says as she gets in and I start the car.

" Vega when are you going to stop bullshitting and get your license so you can stop depending on Trina " The Unreliable " to give you rides ?" I asked

" Jade I've tried im telling you that test is rigged" Tori says

" It's not rigged Vega you just dont know how to drive but if you want I could teach you considering im the best driver you know " I said

" You would do that ? but why Jade you never been this nice to me before now all of a sudden you want to teach me how to drive are you feeling ok?" She asked

" I told you I was turning over a new leaf this year and that i was going to try to be nicer to you but if you want me to continue to be a bitch to you that's fine with me" I said

" No! I mean thanks Jade you know for atleast trying to be nice to me " She says

" Your welcome but if you tell anyone that im trying to be nice to you I promise that they will never find your body" i said.

" And the old Jade is back" Tori says .

Flashback interruption

" Awww come on Jadey get to the good part " Cat said

" Calm down Captain Crazy i am right now" Jade says.

Back to the Flashback

So we pull up in front of her house and noticed that all the cars in the driveway were gone and the house lights were off.

" I guess everyone left umm do you want to come in for a bit?" Tori asked

" Yea sure its not like I have anything else better to do " I said

We walked up to her porch and she opened her front door and ushered me in turning on the lights and closed and locked the door behind her.

" Well make yourself at home Jade are you thirsty or anything?" Tori asked

So I decided to make things a little more interesting.

" Sure where does your parents keep the liquor Vega ?"

" Umm liquor?" Tori asked

" Yes Vega as in alcoholic beverages" I said with a smirk

" Uh down in the basement" She said

" The Basement?" I asked

" Yea follow me" Tori says leading me to her basement.

A man when she opened the door and turned on that light I went into total shock Alcohol loads of it was lined up on shelves all around the basement and what wasn't on shelves were in boxes by the shelves.

" Christ Vega you have enough booze in here to start a liquor store " I said

" Yea i know my dad usually brings home about five cases back when he and his buddies take their secret trips down to Mexico that mom is not supposed to know about" Tori says

" Your dad is awesome but wouldn't your mom come down here and see this and flip out on him?" I asked

" No my mom is terrified of basements so she would never come down here and my dad knows that so he can stash anything he wants down here and never have to worry about her catching him." She says

" Your father is a smart man so care to do some shots?" I asked

" I dont know Jade" Tori says hesitantly

" Aww come on Vega no one's here and im bored and I dont think your dad will come down here to check and see if any bottles are missing we can even make a game out of it please" I said

" Well since I've only heard you say please a couple times what the hell grab a big bottle of tequila and come on" Tori says heading up the stairs

I grabbed the bottle and followed suit.

Tori grabbed two shot glasses and we went upstairs to her room.

" So Jade what game are we playing?" Tori asked

" Flip , Sip, Or Strip" I say

" How the hell do you play that?" Tori asked

" Well we take a coin and we flip it and if I call heads and it lands on it you have to either take a shot or a piece of clothing but im going to make it more interesting if we flip the coin and say it lands on tails and you called it you get to ask me anything you want and if you feel like ive answered it honestly ill only have to take a shot because you won coin toss but if you feel that im lying I have to take a shot and an article of clothing and shoes dont count so take em off" I say .

" Cool sounds fair enough lets play but first here use this to place the shots on i dont want to risk getting it on my carpet" she says handing me a tray for the tequila and shot glasses.

" Alright Vega call it" I Say taking out a coin

" Tails" Tori said

" Alright heads" I say flipping the coin and covering it with my hand

" What is it?" She asked

" Heads haha" I say making her roll her eyes

" Alright Vega have you ever had sexual thoughts about Beck?" I asked

" No " she says

" For some reason I believe your telling the truth so take the shot Vega" I say handing her the coin and watched as she took her shot.

" Ugh ok call it Jade" Tori says

" Heads " I say

She flips the coin and it lands on tails.

" Alright Jade have you ever thought about how big Robbie's penis was?" Tori asked

" Oh god Vega no" I say

" I think your lying Jade give up a sock and take the shot " Tori says

"I do you figure im lying Vega ?" I asked

" Well it was that one time in Beck's RV when the guys were changing and Robbie was stark naked in the corner when Beck and Andre came out so me , you, and Cat went in there and Robbie turned around revealing himself to us in all his naked glory." Tori says.

Flashback interruption

" Well you have to admit Jade Robbie's cock is huge man if he wasn't so damn wrapped up in Rex I'd give him some sincerely" Cat said.

" Oh god I think im going to be sick" Jade says

Returning to Flashback

" Alright Vega you got me I have thought about it" I said taking the shot and taking one of my socks off. " Call It"

" Heads" Tori says

I flip the coin and it lands on heads.

" Alright Vega you go again" i said

" Is your favorite color really black?" Tori asked

" No actually my favorite color is Blue, Black is a close second and Green is last." I said

" Alright i believe you take your shot" Tori says " Call it"

After a few rounds and a few shots i got Vega down to her bra and Jeans while i had my shirt and no jeans i decided to call it quits.

" You what Vega fuck this game lets just talk and take shots" I said

" Fine with me let's do it " Tori says

" So is the rumor about you and Ryder true" I say taking another shot

" No I never slept with Ryder he was pissed off at me for humiliating him but I did let him feel me up when were making out on the couch so why did you and Beck call it quits for good?" Tori asked taking a shot

" Beck didn't do it for me any more i mean dont get me wrong Beck is a great guy but Beck is well Beck there's no more fight in him he got too comfortable so we called it quits" I say taking another shot.

A million questions and few dozen shots later we were laughing and giggling like idiots.

" Fuck Jade i cant believe you were the one who set Dickers toupee on fire" Tori says laughing

" it was an accident though he got to close when I was lighting the paper on fire" I said laughing

" So Vega how far have you gone sexually?" I asked

" All thee way hehe im not a virgin Jade ive had sex a couple times" Tori says

" Really with who Vega ?" I asked

" Well i lost my virginity to Steven, umm Danny, oh and that surfer dude Alex from the water park" Tori says

" Jesus Vega how the hell did that go you know with the sufer dude?" I asked

" Rather well we got wasted at his beach house and fucked like porn stars all over the place" Tori says

" Vega you slut!" i said laughing clicking my shot glass with hers before we both swallowed the dark liquid.

" I didn't think you had it in you Vega i must say im pleasantly surprised " I said

" Well I think its best to keep people guessing sometimes so what about you any surprising conquests?" Tori asked

" I Fucked Moose " I said

" Oh god Jade Beck's bestriend I think you ought to take a double shot for that one" Tori says

" I ought to take 3 for wasting my time on that loser it was the worst sex i had ever had the dumbass couldn't even find the hole" I said

" Fuck the shot take the bottle " She says handing the bottle to me

" And I fucked that girl Rachel from Karoke Dokie " I said taking a swig from the bottle.

" Are you serious Jade ?" Tori asked

" Yes Tori I mean everyone knows im bi sexual so why not I fucked her she fucked me and now we all get free food at Karoke Dokie" Jade says

" Wow Jade" Tori says

" What have you ever thought about being with a girl Vega?" I asked in my drunken haze

" Of course I have but I wouldn't know what to do " Tori says taking a drink from the bottle.

" Well do you want to practice what to just in case you ever find the girl and shit" I said

" Sure why not " Tori says drunkenly

" Come here then" I said with all the seduction i could muster.

She crawls over to me and sits up I go in for the kill kissing her with everything I had in me fighting her tongue for dominance but I won of course.

" Jade take off your shirt" Tori says still in her bra and jeans

I complied and now i was standing in my lacy black bra and underwear set.

Vega eyes went wide as she stared at my body it turned me on to see her eyes go from amazement to lust. once her eyes fell on my tits I knew what she wanted so I reached behind me and unhooked my bra and pulling the straps down and throwing the bra over on the corner giving Tori her first look at my girls. Tori's eyes went wide again and her mouth started to water.

" Vega you could be doing so much more than just staring at them " I said

I didn't have to tell her twice because before I knew it I was being thrown on her bed with Tori above me kissing and fondling my breasts.

" Uhhhhh " I moaned

Tori grabbed a hold of my girls squeezing them gently and pinching and rolling my nipples with her fingers.

" Mmmm" I moan

And when she finally latched on I was in heaven no one had ever pleasured my girls like this not even Beck That magical tongue of hers swirled around my nipple making me arch into her mouth.

" Fuck Jade your tits taste good" Tori says as she suckled from me.

I was so lost in the feeling she was giving me that I wasn't even paying attention to the puddle my pussy was created Tori was worshipping my Tits she licked,sucked, and flicked my nipples for 20 minutes until the super hardened nubs grew tender from all the treatment.

" Ahhh Fuck Tori baby you Ahhh have to Uhhh stop they're getting tender." I said

" Oh im sorry Jade" She says detaching herself from my boobs.

" Dont you dare apologize Vega I enjoyed every minute of it but I need you to fix a little problem im having you see my other girl down there is aching for some attention can you fix it for me?" I asked

Tori kissed down my body to the top of my undergarment thought I was going to say the P word huh nope still hate that word She pulls them down and stares at my clean shaven pussy in amazement.

" Jade you smell so fucking good " Tori says

" I taste even better or so im told" I said

" Well let me be the judge of that" Tori says as her head disappears between my legs.

The first swipe of her tongue sent chills up my spine

" Uhhh Tori" i moaned

Me moaning her name must have set something off because Tori's tongue kicked into high gear twirling and flicking like her tongue turned into a speed boat.

" Uhhhhh ahhhhh oh my god Tori"

She went up to my clit and sucked gently before flicking the tip of her tongue at the little pebble.

" Fuck!" I Screamed

And thats when she went in for the kill she plunged three fingers inside of me pumping in and out still flicking at my clit.

" Mmmmm Fuck baby go faster" I said

She did as she was told and pumped faster I was on was on cloud nine as she fucked and sucked me into ecstasy.

" Uhhhhhh Aaaaahhh Tori im Cuuuuummmmiiiinnnggg Holy shit !" I Screamed

" Woah Jade that was intense" Tori says as she slides next to me

I was so shook from cumming that I couldn't even answer her im starting to believe that Vega has done this before. but once I caught my breath i ravaged her until our bodies gave out.

Flashback ended

" Woah Daddy you two really went at it so what happened when the two of you woke up?" Cat asked

" Took some asprin and went back at it until it was time for me to leave" Jade said

" So do you think it will happen again?" Cat says

Jade's phone rings

" So are we on for tonight?" Tori says

" Ill see you soon" Jade says hanging up her phone.

" Oh yea im sure of it" Jade says


	2. Chapter 2

Andre & Tori: Me and Mrs. West

" Tori Are you nuts? Jade would kill you if she found out that you were seeing someone else" Andre says

" Andre calm down I just meet this woman for coffee at the cafe it's not that serious" Tori says

" It is when your married to Jade West Tori i dont know why you would even do something like this when you know Jade is insanely jealous" Andre says

" Andre its not like im sleeping with this woman we just meet and talk that's all" Tori says

":I think you should tell Jade Tori you know so she wont go all Tawny Walker Black on you with her scissors " Andre says

" Andre don't be dramatic Jade is crazy but she wont do that threats are one thing but Jade is afraid of actually going to Jail orange is definitely not her color" Tori says

" Yea but if they never find your body they cant convict her " Andre says.

" Oh Andre please dont you watch the ID investigation network they always go after the spouse first " Tori says

" No I watch A&E and if you dont stop I'll be seeing my bestriend on the First 48" Andre says

" You know what ok Andre Ill break it off for the sake of Jade killing me " Tori says

" Thank you I would really hate to see my bestriend in a box over something like this " Andre says.

" Alright Andre but I have to go I'll call you later " Tori says

" Alright see ya chica" Andre says

Later at the Cafe.

" We have to stop meeting like this my bestriend is getting suspicious" Tori says with a chuckle

" Heh heh and why is he getting suspicious?"

" Because he thinks im cheating on my lovely wife with a mystery lady at the cafe" Tori says

" Haha poor gullible Andre only he would come to the conclusion that you'd be cheating on me Vega" Jade says

" I know right if he only knew that Me and Mrs. West had a thing going on" Tori says with a giggle.

" So I see you've been listening to those classic R&B records again " Jade says with a smirk

" I mightve " Tori says

" Well Mrs West I have a Classic R&B song that has been on my mind all day too" Jade says

" Oh yea what song?" Tori asked

" Sexual Healing let's go" Jade says grabbing Tori's hand and walking to their car.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade,Tori, and Beck: The Talk in the Janitor's Closet

" I wanna know what's been going on between you two you haven't had a fight in weeks it's a little suspicious" Beck says

" Beck can't you just accept that me and Vega just might be friends now" Jade says

" If it were anyone else I could but you two uh uh so what's up?" Beck asked

" Beck" Jade says

" Me and Jade are having sex!" Tori blurted out covering her mouth after the fact.

Beck's eyes went wide looking like a deer trapped in headlights.

" Way to go Vega" Jade says sarcastically

" Sorry I panicked " Tori says apologetically

" You two are having sex?" Beck says

" Yes Beckett incredibly dirty flithy nasty sex you missed out cause Vega here is a freak" Jade says

" Jade !" Tori says slapping Jade on her arm

" What! you are " Jade says rubbing her stinging arm.

" How long has this been going on?" Beck asked

" 3 months and 2 weeks today we were just about to get a quickie in before you busted in here" Jade says with a smirk

" Jade!" Tori yelled hitting Jade again

" Vega! hit me one more time and I'll sow your lips shut with a dull needle and im not talking about the ones on your face" Jade says glaring at Tori

" If you do that you wont get any you idiot" Tori says

" Good point no sex for a week then" Jade says

" A week Jade really you barely went 2 days when i went to SanDiego that one weekend with my family when I got home you were waiting in my room in your bra and thong so I highly doubt you'd go a whole week and plus you love what I do with my tongue too much to punish yourself for that long" Tori says getting in Jade's face

"You're damn right I love what you do with your tongue but most importantly I love when you abuse those vocal cords of yours when you're screaming my name and begging for your release " Jade says tangling her fingers in Tori's hair and pulling slightly getting a small moan out of Tori.

" How about you make me scream it right now" Tori says with her lips just seconds away from Jade's.

" Hello still here guys" Beck says apparently enjoying the show in front of him.

" Well get the fuck out" Jade says

" God I forgot you were even in here" Tori says

Bell Rings

" You have got to be fucking kidding me thanks alot Beck" Jade says annoyed

" What did I do?" Beck asked

" If you weren't so damned nosy I could've had Vega for breakfast now I can't all because of you jackass" Jade says glaring at Beck

" Look Jade im sorry I just wanted to know what was going on " Beck says

" You have 5 seconds to vacate the Janitor's Closet before I castrate you with my scissors 1" Jade says counting down.

" Jade listen im really sorry" Beck say inching towards the door

" 2" Jade says removing her scissors from her bra

Beck opened the door and scurried down the hall to his first class.

" Awww calm down lover Beck didn't mean it and plus we have first period together and we're watching a movie and I dont have any underwear on under this dress" Tori says giving Jade a quick kiss

" Then what are we waiting for let's get to class Vega" Jade says grabbing Tori by the hand and leading her out of the Janitor's Closet to first period.


	4. Chapter 4

Drunken Confessions: The HA Gang

" Alright guys drunken confessions whose going first?" Beck Asked

" I'll go one time I got pissy drunk and pissed all over the neighbors cat Freckles he was hidden in the bushes and after I was done it ran out hissing at me" Robbie says

Everyone shook their heads and laughed.

" Alright Me next I got super drunk and made out with Jade's mailbox " Cat says

Everyone burst into tears from laughing so hard.

" Ok I got so drunk I fell asleep in front of my trailer and woke up covered in bird shit " Beck says

Everyone held their stomachs as they laughed at Beck's confession

":Alright yall I got one I got so drunk I stripped butt ass naked and sang blank space by Taylor Swift in my grandma's church hat" Andre says.

The Gang laughed hysterically at Andre's confession.

" Alright I got shit ass drunk and I masturbated to Sailor Moon " Jade says

The Laughter Continued

" Ok I got one I drunk as shit and decided to surprise Thomas with a little strip tease cause he said he was going to be by himself that weekend so I put on a trench coat nothing underneath and go to his house and get the spare key from under the mat and I walked in and I thought he was sitting on the couch boy was I wrong I dropped my coat and walked over to what I thought was him and said come and get it big boy come to find out it was his grandpa and he was hooked up to an oxygen tank worst night ever." Trina says

Everyone continued to laugh and hold their stomachs.

" Alright Im the last I guess I got so drunk I dressed up in my dad's old clothes and put on my shades and acted like I was a cholo and danced to cartoon trap mixes until my mom came in and caught me" Tori says

hysterical laughter shot through the room.

" God we've really done some dumbshit while we were drunk" Beck says

" Yea we really have" Jade says

" But you know guys its never too late to do more dumbshit we can confess to later " Tori asked

With a devilish look in their eyes they went into the Vega's secret liquor cabinet and prepared for a night of foolery.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruining Disney: Cat , Jade, and Tori

" Aww come on more Disney movies?" Jade asked

" Yes Jade we're having a Disney movie marathon " Cat says causing Jade to place a pillow over her face as if she was trying to suffocate herself.

" Jade why do you hate Disney movies so much?" Tori asked

" Because they're fucked up" Jade says

" No they're not Jade " Cat says hugging mister purple

" Yes they are Cat every last one of them were designed to fuck you up Walt Disney was a fucking maniac thats why all those Disney Channel kids go nuts" Jade says

" Alright Jade let's play a game then Cat and I will name 3 Disney movies and you tell us what's wrong with them deal?" Tori says

" Fine" Jade says

"Cat you go first" Tori says

" Alright Peter Pan " Cat says

Jade snorts and says " What's not wrong with Peter Pan everything thing about him screams pedophile and man whore"

Tori laughs and Cat looks at Jade in complete shock.

" Jade what makes you think that?" Cat asked

" Any man sleeping in a tree house full of boys is asking to be on the registered sex offenders list" Jade says

" But he never grew up Jade" Tori says

" In Neverland he didn't grow but when he came back to the real world he's like a 40 year old guy who looks like a kid" Jade says

" Alright continue Jade this is getting good" Tori says

" Im telling you guys he practically stalked the Darling kids he said he came back every night to listen to Wendy tell stories about him and that's how he lost his shadow but if he was at the window how the hell did his shadow get into the house you know how because he was hiding behind the curtains beating off to Wendy's voice and when the kids went to sleep he was trying to take them and Nana the nurse dog saw and chased his ass out and that's how he lost his shadow Wendy woke up and saw the thing on the floor and put it in the drawer because she knew he would come back because she was a hot in the ass little girl who probably got wet at the thought of Peter Pan being in their house at night and that's why she didn't object to her, Michael, and John going to Neverland but she didn't know that Tinkerbell was not having that shit so she got the lost boys to try and kill Wendy but they failed miserably and Tink got banished because of Peter's new piece but Wendy is dumb because he didn't want her he wanted a mother for the lost boys cause he proved in that damn lagoon with those mermaids he didn't give a shit about Wendy considering he was going to let them drown her and then he goes to Captain Hook's ship, fights him , and rescues Tiger lily once again forgetting about Wendy and getting crowned Cheif by the Indians so now Wendy is seeing him for who he really is so she tells him fuck you we're going home he basically says bye so she and the boys get kidnapped after Tinkerbell spills the beans to Captain Hook about where Peter lives and even though he did her wrong she still risks her life for him then he realizes how much he loves her so he rescues Wendy and the boys and then takes them home can't get more fucked up than that" Jade says

Tori busted up laughing and Cat shook her head afraid to give Jade the next movie title.

" Alright Jade The Little Mermaid " Cat says reluctantly

" Alright so you got Ariel who's our age and she falls in love with this prince named Eric who is probably way older than her and not to mention she's part fish but she doesn't give a shit because she's in love and she wants to be human so bad she doesn't care what she has to do to get what she wants now her father is the king of the ocean and he thinks that his daughter could only be killed by humans because obviously he has seen the shit happen I guess so he's pleading with his daughter not to go near him so he sends his trusted advisor Sebastian who's a fucking crab to watch her he basically fails and she ends up going to Ursula the sea witch with her best friend flounder who's scared of his on fucking shadow but anywho Ursula who was banished from the palace for being a witch and turning mermaids into seaweed or some shit wants revenge on Ariel's dad so she sends her electric eels to spy on Ariel and they find out that she's in love with a human so she tricks her dumbass into giving up her voice to only spend 3 days trying to get this idiot to fall in love with her and giving her a kiss to break the spell but when that came to close to happening Ursula used Ariel's voice to basically hypnotize Eric's dumbass so he tells the old man he's going to marry Ursula not knowing she's the sea witch but that weird seagull scuttle finds out and tells flounder who tells Ariel who trys to stop the wedding she finally kisses Eric and gets her voice back but now its too late and she belongs to the seawitch so she drags her back into the sea where King Triton Ariel's dad is waiting for them ready to strike Ursula's ass down with his Triton staff but then Ursula tells him about the deal they struck so they fight and King Triton ends up getting turned into seaweed and Eric's ass shows up and throws a spear at Ursula she gets pissed and makes herself big and now Ariel and Eric are swept up in a tidal wave that Ursula created with the Triton and right before she kills Ariel Eric rams the ship into Ursula and the harpoon stabs her and she dies now all the seaweed turns into Mermaid people and so does king Triton and now Ariel and Eric get married moral of the story is you can have the love of your life but it'll cost ya" Jade says

" Jade you're fucking insane " Tori says laughing

" You've ruined my childhood Jade " Cat says

" Alright let's go with this last movie because this is getting lame" Jade says

" Pinocchio" Tori says

" Oh god ok so before we get into this I have to say Jiminy is the worst fucking conscience ever he told the blue fairy he'd help Pinocchio become a real boy for Geppetto and son as the little bastard started being bad Jiminy left him and gave up on him so I don't think he deserved shit now Pinocchio was a wooden puppet who pathological liar whose nose grew everytime he did it he ran away and got in a puppet show where he became a sideshow attraction by this fat piece of shit Strombolli and when he wanted out Strombolli threatened to chop his ass up so he escapes and ends up going to this island for bad boys who drink and smoke with that idiot Lampwick and they turn into donkeys because they were making asses out of themselves but if Pinocchio is made of wood how the fuck did he turn into a donkey? who knows but Geppetto ends up getting swallowed by a whale so Pinocchio and Jiminy fucking Cricket go to save him and they do but for some reason Pinocchio almost drowns once again he's made of wood how the fuck can he drown? But anywho they take him home and Geppetto is crying because he thinks he's dead so the blue fairy appears and turns him into a real boy Geppetto is all happy and shit they're dancing around like idiots and the blue fairy rewards Jiminy which I still dont think he deserves anything but thats the story of Pinocchio and the moral of that story is if you listen to crickets, dont tell lies, and stay away from islands that turn you into an ass you'll become a real boy" Jade says

Tori laughs so hard she falls off the couch and Cat shakes her head.

" Im never leaving my children alone with you ever" Cat says


	6. Chapter 6

Ruining Disney Part 2: Tori, Beck,Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Jade

Two hours later the boys show up to watch the marathon of disney films with the girls after spending time at the arcade. Once they walk in Robbie notices his girlfriend is staring daggers at Jade.

" Babe why are you looking at Jade like that?" Robbie asks

" Because Jade's a dick" Cat says

" Don't get mad at me because you can't take the truth Cat remember it was yours and Tori's idea to play that fucking game so get over it" Jade says

" Are we missing something here ?" Beck asks

" Cat's mad at Jade because she wanted us all over here to watch the Disney movie marathon with her but Jade says she doesn't like Disney movies because they're fucked up so we decided to play a little game giving Jade Disney movie titles and she would tells us what's wrong with them so she did and now Cat's pissed and doesn't want Jade around her future children" Tori says

" Why would you want Jade around your kids anyway?" Beck asked

" Keep talking Beckett and I'll make sure you never have any" Jade says

" Well Disney movies are kind of fucked up when you think about it " Andre says

" Not you too Andre" Cat whines

" But it's kind of true Cat " Robbie says earning a slap on the arm from Cat

" Whose side are you on?" Cat asked

" Yours babe but Jade has a point too" Robbie says

" I think we should continue this game Alright Jade The Jungle Book" Beck says

" Who better than to tell their own story than you Beck tell them how you were raised by a bear and a jaguar ,hypnotized by a snake , almost killed by a tiger, and how you danced with King Louie and taught him all about man's red fire " Jade says

Tori ,Andre, Cat, And Robbie all burst out into fits of laughter and Beck flipped Jade the bird and sat down.

" Alright I got one Jade Snow White and Seven Dwarfs" Robbie says

Jade rolls her eyes and says" Snow white is a stupid whore who sings to woodland creatures and lives with little men who look like lawn gnomes" Jade says

Everyone laughs

" I mean she had to be fucking those Dwarfs all of them except dopey who was remedial as all get out and probably couldn't find the whole is there was a sign leading to it and what i dont get is the queen wanted to be the fairest in the land but she's the queen of the land who gives a fuck you're a ruler and what makes snow white so fucking stupid is you see an old hag who clearly looks like a witch and you still eat the fucking apple just plain dumb im done with this one next"Jade says.

" Alright Cinderella " Andre says

" Another dumb bitch who the hell spends years getting abused and not plot to kill those evil bitches instead befriending those rats she should have trained them to kill and she would have been out of that house sooner ok im tired of this game i dont want to play it anymore i feel like i killed half my brain cells explaining idiotic movies to the morons that love them im out of here" Jade says

" Jade if you leave then you'll miss the best one of them all that reminds me of you and Tori " Cat says

" And what's that beauty and the beast?" Jade asked

" Nope Pete's Dragon " Cat says making Jade's eyes go wide as she storms out.


	7. Chapter 7

Questions: Jade and Tori

"Vega let's play a game "Jade said

"What kind of game?" Tori asked

"Questions "Jade said

"Why do you want to play questions Jade? "Tori asked

"Because I'm bored and we have 4 hours left of detention "Jade said

"Yeah because you frightened those kids at the petting zoo and because I was your partner we both got punished for it "Tori said

Jade chuckled "You have to admit Vega that was kind of funny I've never seen children run so fast in my life" She said

"You let angry goats out of their living quarters so they could attack those children" Tori said

"Well blame Sikowitz and principle Helen for entrusting us to watch those brats I made it perfectly clear that I hated children and they still thought it would be a great idea for me to do it" Jade said

"Whatever Jade are we going to play this game or not" Tori said

"That's the spirit Vega alright so you know the rules of the game I'll ask you questions and once I reach 10 I'll stop now I expect you to answer all questions truthfully do you agree to my terms?" Jade asked

"Sure" Tori said

"Alright Vega question 1 are you a virgin?" Jade asked

"No, I lost my virginity to Daniel "Tori said

"Ok question 2 now that Beck and I are broken up for good are you going to pursue him? "Jade asked

"No, I'm not interested in Beck never have been" Tori said

"Ok question 3 are you crushing on anyone?" Jade asked

"I am" Tori said

"Question 4 have you ever thought about dating a girl? "Jade asked

"Not only have I thought about it I've done it "Tori said with a smirk

Jade's eyes went wide and anger and jealousy began to build up inside her.

"Who was the girl? "Jade asked trying to control the anger in her voice

"A girl from my old school we hung out over the summer her name is Maria really lovely girl great smile, great personality, great tits, and boy was she insane in the sack "Tori said

Jade was seething how dare Vega let another girl touch what should be rightfully mine she thought to herself. You see Jade had been secretly crushing on the Brunette for quite some time now and with this additional information she just received from the Vega girl she was going to use the last 5 questions to her advantage.

"Do you find me attractive Vega? "Jade asked

"I do "Tori said

"Do you fantasize about me? "Jade asked

Tori hesitated for a moment but then she answered the Raven-haired girl's question.

"Yes, I do "Tori said

"What happens in the fantasies?" Jade asked

"We're usually in my bed or even in yours we're touching, kissing , caressing each other's bodies , and then we take it a bit further by stripping each other's clothes off until we're completely naked and then you lay me down and climb on top of me kissing me from my lips , my jawline, and eventually to my pulse point where you kiss ,lick , and suck leaving your mark on me you then kiss my shoulder then move down to my collarbone getting closer and closer to my breasts that you soon take into your hands giving them a gentle squeeze making me let out a satisfied moan you latch on to one of my nipples while you tweak and pinch the other making me arch my back and let out another satisfied moan mixed with your name you switched to the other nipple giving it the same treatment while you slip your hand between my legs stroking me feeling how wet you've made me my head lulls back enjoying the feeling you've given me you let my nipple go with a pop and then you kiss down my body until you reach your destination you then spread my legs taking in my scent before you take a slow lick up my slit I buck into your mouth which makes you hold me down and stop me from moving you then proceed to devour my pussy making me scream your name and moan loudly you keep that up for a while before ramming three fingers inside of me you fuck me without mercy you bring me to the highest of heights giving me the best orgasm I'd ever had and that's when I usually wake up" Tori said

Jade was speechless and not to mention very wet and turned on but she had two more questions left.

"Do you masturbate while you have these fantasies? "Jade said

"I do last question Jade "Tori said in a husky but sexy voice

Jade could tell Tori was turned on so she decided to go in for the kill.

"So, Vega if I asked you to fuck me right now would you do it? "Jade asked

"Yes" Tori said walking up to Jade attaching her lips to the Raven-haired girl's

Jade deepened the kiss grabbing the brunette by the back of the head. Tori planted herself between the goth girl's legs as they two continued to kiss feverishly. Tori slid her hand between Jade's legs and slid her panties to the side her slender fingers began to stroke Jade making Jade's head lull back Tori used this to her advantage by pulling Jade's halter top down revealing her braless chest. Tori latched onto one of the light brown nipples getting a satisfied moan from Jade. Then without warning Tori rammed three fingers into Jade making Jade moan loudly Tori had to stop her assault on Jade's breasts to kiss the goth girl to muffle her moans out of the fear of getting caught by Dickers. Tori continued to fuck Jade until Jade's walls began to tighten around her fingers. But the faint sound of footsteps caught Tori's ears Dickers was close so she had to speed this up.

"I want you to cum for me Jade "Tori said

Jade heard the footsteps two so she met Tori thrust for thrust until she had flown over the edge. When vice principle Dickers opened the door, he saw the two girls sitting there quietly.

"Alright girls since you have been relatively good all day I've decided to let you go now get out of here before I change my mind" Dickers said

The girls smiled at each other grabbing their bags and phones and heading out of the door.

"So, Jade I have a question for you" Tori said

"What is it?" Jade asked

"Are we going to my place or Yours?" Tori asked with a sexy smile

Jade didn't even answer the girl she just grabbed her by the hand and led her over to her car getting in and heading out of the parking lot to the West's residence.


	8. Chapter 8

Im never leaving my kids with you: Tori , Jade, Cat

' I can't believe you two idiots thought it would be a good idea to tell Sikowitz that we'd watch these snot nosed brats" Jade says

" Aww come on Jade it won't be that bad" Cat said

" My ass it won't I hate children " Jade says

" You hate everything " Tori said

" Shut up Vega I don't hate everything just certain things like children " Jade says

" Whatever you say Jade" Tori said

The three girls walked into Mrs. Appletree's daycare center and stopped to get their assignment from the receptionist.

" Oh you must be Mr. Sikowitz's girls here's your assignment you're going to be watching Mrs. Connor's class in room 6." The receptionist said

The girls grabbed the folder and headed off to find room 6.

" Ok so it says it's down the hall to the right" Tori said

" Well let's hurry up and get there because the faster we do this the sooner we can leave" Jade says

The girls walk down the hall and make a right and find room 6.

" This is it guys" Cat said opening the door

But when they walked inside all three of the girls eyes went wide. There were at least 20 unruly kids running around reeking havoc on the classroom and a frazzled Mrs Connor rushed up to them.

" They're all yours girls " Mrs. Connor said fleeing the classroom

" Umm hey kids could you maybe sit down ?" Cat asked to no avail

" Hey guys Can you please sit in your seats?" Tori asked still not getting the attention of the kids

" Jesus you two are hopeless SIT DOWN!" Jade screamed making the children gasp and rush to their seats.

" Jade?!" Cat said

" What ? You wanted them to sit down " Jade says

" Hello kids I'm Cat and this is Tori and Jade and we'll be your student teachers for today" Cat says

" You're cute do you have a boyfriend?" A blonde haired boy asked

" Umm thank you and yes I do his name is Robbie " Cat said

" I bet he sucks" A brunette boy with spikes in his hair said making the class and Jade laugh

" That's not funny Jade" Cat scolded

" Oh but it is because Robbie does suck" Jade said

" Moving on , well according to the schedule it's time for recess" Tori said

" Yay!" The children exclaimed

" Well I guess we should get to that" Tori said

Jade looked around the classroom and spotted a bag of balls and got a mischievous smirk on her face.

" Hey you freckles grab that bag of balls and let's go " Jade said to a kid with red hair and freckles.

Jade stood on the black top with her aviators on , a whistle around her neck , and a ball in her hand.

" Alright the name of the game is Dodge Ball the rules of this game are as followed avoid getting hit by the balls if you are hit you are out understood?" Jade asked

The semi frightened children all nodded in agreement to Jade's rules.

" Alright game on " Jade says blowing the whistle

The kids all scrambled trying to avoid getting hit. Jade threw the first ball nailing a little girl with pigtails in the side , the next hit a little boy with glasses, the next hit two boys at the same time, and so forth and so on. By the end of the game the children were gasping and struggling to their feet leaving Jade with a pleased smirk on her face. After the children were back inside the classroom Tori grabbed the schedule to see what was next.

" Alright next on the list is storytime, then they eat a snack, then a nap, and then they go home" Tori said

" Sounds about right " Jade said

" Alright kids story time" Cat said

The kids gathered around and sat in a circle to hear a story.

" Alright guys Once upon a time there was a lovely Princess.." Cat said before she was interrupted by a boy with a Pokemon t-shirt.

" We dont want to hear a story about a stupid princess" He said

Cat looked hurt and Jade didn't like seeing her best friend hurt.

" Alright Cat I'm taking over Once upon a time there were two good witches and they loved children they would do anything to make sure that the children in land were there was also an evil witch who hated children but loved her two friends the good witches so one day the children in the land did something very mean to one of the good witches and the bad witch found out about it so she went back to her house and cast a spell to make everything in her dark forest look like toys , candy ,and cake everything that would make the children happy to lure them into the dark forest the kids ate all the candy and cake until they started to feel really sleepy so the evil witch led them into a dark place where they all fell asleep that dark place was giant stove where she began to cook the sleeping children and when they were done she ate them so the moral of the story is if you be mean to my friends I'll come for you and then I'll gut you all , fry you on my barbecue pit , and eat you have a good nap" Jade says making all the kids scream and rush to their cots.

" Thanks Jadey" Cat says wrapping her arms around the mean girl

" No problem kitty" Jade says

After an hour the children woke up and ate their snacks in complete silence while Jade, Tori, and Cat played Angry Gerbils . The time had finally come for the little monsters to go home.

" Bye kids we had a good time" Tori said

" Bye kids" Cat said waving goodbye

" Bye you little monsters and remember if you're not good flesh eating demons will come and eat your souls" Jade said waving goodbye

" We are never leaving our kids with her" Cat and Tori said in unison.


End file.
